Too Cute For His Own Good
by LaughingDot
Summary: That kid was just too cute for his own good. Apparently he was too cute for Noin too. ZxN


A/N: Standard Disclaimer applies. I don't own Gundam Wing, or any characters from it, nor do I profit from this short story.

Comments are always welcome. I read, and re-read this several times, but I'm sure some grammatical errors snuck in, so I apologize in advance. This is in the same "timeline" i guess, as Thank You For Calling.

Year is A.C. 204.

Firelight danced softly on her dark hair. At the moment Zechs couldn't stop staring at it. Lucrezia Noin just looked so pretty sitting on his couch, sipping the tea he made, gazing comfortably at the fire he lit. He was pretty damn good at this whole wooing thing. If he was lucky, she might actually allow him to woo her to the bedroom. The idea of her long, smooth, ivory legs wrapped around his waist made a sly grin creep onto his face.

"Noin?"

"Yes?"

His arms were resting on the back of the couch casually. He shifted a hand to stroke the fine hairs behind her ear, as he whispered into the other, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. This gorgeous man, sitting so sexy like next to her was definitely up to something. Yes, Zechs could be very romantic, but he was rarely genuinely so. Although he knew the ways to win a woman's heart, didn't mean that he lived by said ways. If anything, Zechs was rather introverted and anti-social.

At times he let her in, told her his deeper thoughts, and those moments were wonderful, nostalgic even. He had been significantly more open, at least to her, during their time at the academy. But being child soldiers left its mark on the both of them, and as the years passed Zechs was less inclined to share the thoughts that plagued him. He did it out of mercy to her. His demons were his to bare. Enough pain and grief had come Noin's way because of him and he refused to burden her more. While Noin appreciated the gesture, she found it frustrating. She enjoyed the moments when he was simply himself. Unfortunately, he was prone to closing himself off unless he wanted something. Therefore his affectionate actions now made her suspicious.

After a few more sips, she noticed that he was still looking at her. Heat and passion flared in his blue gaze. "Zechs, all of this wouldn't be to get me in the sack, would it?" She asked blatantly.

Zechs kept his composure but sighed. Sadly he wasn't going to have those lovely legs around him. "Perhaps."

The raven-haired former lieutenant shook her head. "You know I can't. We've already had this discussion, remember?"

Yes, he did remember. Technically they weren't dating anymore, if one could say that they ever were, and Noin refused to be a friend with benefits. It was a rather disappointing arrangement. She was really good in bed. "We couldn't tweak those arrangements, Noin?" he asked seriously. He wanted their relationship back as much as he wanted the physical intimacy.

There had been a time when they were more than friends, though what exactly they were still eluded the both of them. After spending several months confined on Mars, the dam finally broke and they tumbled into Zechs' bed together. He had kissed her. The situation was much more complicated than that, but after a long discussion where Noin confessed her deep affection for him, his only response was to kiss her. As eloquent as he was, Zechs could never find the correct words to tell Noin his feelings for her. "I need you" would have been insulting. She had asked him in that long confession that preceded the kiss, to not make her into a habit and that she would do her best to do the same for him. He respected her too much to deny her that request. "I want you" simply sounded horny. The thought of making love to her had crossed his mind quite a few times throughout the years that he knew her. She was a beautiful woman but any standard, but sex and desire were not what fueled his affection for her. "I love you" felt too cliché and trite. He did love her, more than he ever thought he was capable of, but their relationship was more than romantic love. She was his best friend and partner in every sense of the word. He would die for her. Not because he was desperately infatuated with her, but because he knew she would do the same for him. They had faced war, death, pain, sorrow, insanity, and the cruelty of humanity together. Love didn't even begin to explain his feelings. Alas, conveying those feelings was just as much a struggle as anything else they had experienced.

Noin sighed, a bit annoyed. They had been over this before. Zechs had fully agreed and claimed to understand. "No." Noin began, "Not with Connor here."

Oh, that was right. Connor. He was the reason why they had this horrible little arrangement. "No complicated relationships", those had been her exact words. Connor meant too much to her. Zechs had been a little hurt by that statement. Though, he would never admit that he was mildly jealous of a four year old.

And speaking of the devil, the boy strolled in holding his hands behind his back, looking ridiculously adorable. Connor was obviously Noin's son. He was a near spitting image of his mother with dark hair and pale, smooth skin. His facial features and even some of his mannerisms mimicked hers. Right now he was giving Zechs that same curious look Noin had given him only a few moments earlier. Finally the kid turned to his mother

"Mother, I need to talk to you." He was so articulate for being only four. His pretty eyes looked squarely at Zechs, who furrowed his brows in response. "Alone." Connor said flatly. Zechs relaxed his brows and sighed. Noin choked down a laugh along with her tea.

"Of course Connor." Noin told the boy. Sighing again Zechs got up and walked out. Damn kid was too close to his mother. The child practically fawned over her. It was mildly unhealthy in Zechs' opinion. As he rounded the corner, Zechs stopped. He wanted to hear what the tike had to say. Who knew what would come out of the boy's mouth. Some rather ridiculous things had flown out of it before.

Back on the couch, Connor had taken Zechs' old seat next to Noin. He sat rather straight with a nice smile on his face. Every inch of his being radiated love for her. In his eyes, Mommy was perfect.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, Mother, I love you very much. So I have this for you." From behind his back he pulled a box wrapped in paper with a crooked bow. Noin smiled. He was just too sweet.

"Thank you. But, it isn't my birthday, and I don't think that it is a holiday, so why are you giving this to me?"

His cute little smile faltered. Noin could see that he was looking for an answer. Zechs wanted to know what his answer would be too. After a moment, Connor looked back up and smiled again. "If you open it, then I can tell you." This made Noin frown. Apparently her son was also plotting something too. The men in her life were far too sneaky for her liking.

Delicately she undid the bow and pulled back the paper. Her body made an involuntary jolt when she saw what it was. Beneath the misshapen wrapping was a small velvet covered box, the same kind of box that typically held jewelry. But how could a four year old get his hands on something like that? Noin had expected a small craft or even a random stone from the yard that he thought was pretty.

Connor was fidgeting in his seat. "Open it!" he commanded excitedly. Zechs was thinking the same thing. He peeked around the corner, wanting to see her reaction to her son's gift.

"Ok." She obeyed and lifted the lid. A gasp escaped her lips when a large diamond sitting on a white gold band sparkled up at her. "Connor how did you…"

"Daddy told me to give it to you! He said it would make you very happy!" The child was literally bouncing on the couch cushion. Zechs lifted an eyebrow.

"He… he did? Did he say…" Noin was still staring at the ring.

"Oh yes, and he said that … that…" Connor frowned in thought, obviously trying to recall something he was supposed to say. "Oh!" He suddenly remembered. "Will you marry him?" He asked confidently.

Shock was Noin's first reaction. She really didn't know what to say. Then this overwhelming feeling that she couldn't name swept over her, and tears formed at the back of her eyes. Rolling down soft cheeks, a tear fell onto her lap.

"You don't have to answer... he said that you don't have to answer right away." Connor said softly, noticing the tear. Disappointment claimed the small boy. What had he done wrong? He waited in silence, watching his mother fight back her tears. In a childish hope, he wanted her to say, "yes" in that same calm manner that she usually spoke to him in. Unfortunately her response never came.

Quietly the boy slid off the couch and walked back the direction he came with his small lower lip pouted out. He was near tears himself. Spotting Zechs with his brilliant baby blues, he shuffled towards the tall blonde.

"Did I do all right Daddy?" He sniffled, wanting some sort of affirmation that he hadn't messed up. Zechs felt like his heart would burst when he saw his son's face.

He knelt down to the boy's level. Placing his large hands on the Connor's upper arms he said, "You did great." Gently he pulled his son into a hug. The boy wrapped his arms over Zechs broad shoulders and neck.

When Zechs finally pulled away, he saw that Connor was still teary eyed and flustered. "How about you go upstairs, and I'll be up in a little bit to read you a story. Mommy will be ok, I'll make sure." That seemed to perk the toddler up. He had full faith that his father would do exactly as he said he would. So nodding, he went up the stairs to his room to wait.

Zechs watched his son walk up the stairs. He was certain that Noin would be happy, but her reaction dispelled his confidence. That kid was just too damn cute for his own good. Apparently he was too cute for Noin too.

Three years after landing on Mars, Noin sat in her small cramped bedroom holding the lab results that confirmed her pregnancy. Unlike the rest of the human race, she couldn't simply drive to the convenient store, grab a test from an anonymous cashier and be on her way without anyone knowing. By now the whole lab staff knew, and soon the entire population of Mars would too. With so few people, word traveled fast.

Noin pulled her knees to her chest. It was a rare moment of feminine insecurity. Zechs Merquise was possibly the only person alive who would see her in such a state. She stared at him as he leaned against a wall on the opposite side of the room.

"I won't marry you." He said, breaking the silence. Noin's brows furrowed. That wasn't the first thought on her mind. His comment seemed to come out of no where.

"I don't expect you to."

"I'm not… ready for that sort of commitment. I hope you understand. "

"I do."

His mind was still a jumbled mess after years of combat, politics and identity crisis. The time on Mars helped, but he still had a long way to go. He refused to burden her with his mental state. Even though she said that she never would, he would always give her the option to walk away.

"We have a few choices." She said quietly.

"Such as?" Zechs finally looked at her. His expression what slightly puzzled. He knew what she meant, but he just couldn't see Noin personally considering any of the** other** options. She didn't really respond; just a shrug. Casually he sat next to her on the bed, leaning back on his palms. His eyes gazed at an indiscriminate spot on the ceiling.

"Perhaps we've experienced the ugly face of death enough in our lives. Experiencing a wondrous new life may be healthy for us."

Noin looked over at him with a chuckled. He was so philosophical even at moments like this. "You make a good point." She said. His brilliant eyes met hers. "So I'm going to have a baby." The words were sobering.

"**We** are going to have a baby. From what I can recall, this was a two person process." A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Zechs…"

He leaned forward and rested his hands on his thighs. "I barely remember my parents. Everyday the memories erode more and more. For the rest of my life, no one ever replaced them. No one ever tried. Perhaps if someone had truly taken me in, like the Darlians did for Relena, I might not be as unsound as I am now." All she could do was watch him.

"I don't want, whoever it is," He nodded towards her abdomen, "to grow up in anything less than a perfect situation. I promise my full involvement in raising them."

Noin laid her head against his strong shoulder. "Thank you." He said nothing, but instead wrapped an arm over her. They remained quiet for the rest of the night, both still contemplating their situation.

The next day Noin told Zechs that it would be best for them to leave Mars. She knew that Mars was Zechs's own form of redemption to mankind but between harsh weather, shoddy housing and frequently low food supply, surviving there was difficult enough. Noin couldn't imagine living and working there while also carrying a baby.

"The supply ship should be here in a few weeks. We can get a ride back to the colonies with them." She suggested while tucking the edges of the bed sheet under her mattress.

"That seems like the best option. Hopefully the ship will arrive on schedule this time."

"Hopefully."

They informed the director of operations that they would end their contract prematurely. The man could hardly protest considering that they had a valid reason. Zechs and Noin had very little possessions between the two of them. And although they had lived with such a small group of people for three years, the goodbyes were, in general, brief and unemotional. Most of their coworker simply wished them good luck.

Despite their fervent hopes, the supply ship arrived two weeks later than was scheduled. After scraping for food rations and working under limited supplies, Noin was more than happy to hop onto the vessel and rejoin civilization. While she loved space and continuing the exploration that began over 200 years ago, the best advice that anyone could seem to give her was to just take care of herself. She had been through hellish conditions before while in the military, and had been perfectly fine. But now, suddenly, she felt so fragile. It was odd realizing that her body was no longer just her own. She needed healthy food, stable shelter, and for the love of God, a good nights sleep. Approaching the loading hanger, she spotted Zechs coming towards her and her head tilted in mild confusion. He had no luggage with him. In fact, he didn't look prepared to leave at all.

"Zechs, the ship is here." Noin stated the obvious.

"Yes. I informed the captain to take you to the closest and safest colony on their route." He gave her a gentle smile.

"I don't understand. You're not coming?"

She saw him inhale and exhale before he responded. "This is the last selfish thing that I will do to you." He said with finality. It was a promise

Going to Mars had given Zechs a new start, away from the confusing state of human race. He was confused enough. On Mars he wasn't Zechs Merquise the Lightening Count and Traitor of O.Z., or Milliardo Peacecraft, the noble politician of the Sanc, and leader of the White Fang. He was just himself, whoever the hell that was. It would be a few years before he figured it out. The idea of hurdling back into the old world before he was ready terrified him. "I just can't go with you. Not now."

Noin turned her face away. She couldn't look at him. "You made a promise Zechs."

"I know, and I intend to keep it, but not right now."

"So then, how long?" Noin tried to sound diplomatic, but anger was slowly boiling inside her.

"Not too long." He said with his regular air of ambiguity. Gently he touched her chin and turned her head towards him. Patiently he waited for her to look at him. "Contact me once you are safe."

She didn't respond.

"Please."

She gave a short nod. With that she pivoted and boarded the ship without looking back. She didn't want him to see the tears building up in her eyes. Eventually, once she got over the initial shock, Noin understood, but she still resented being left to do this alone.

Although he came to her 18 months later, recently that small resentment had begun to grow. What she had imagined would happen once she and Zechs reunited was far from what actually occurred. Zechs would come over, spend time with their son, change him, feed him, play with him, shower him with love, put him to bed, have sex with her, and then leave, as if his fathering duties were filled for the day. She had assumed that when he promised to be involved, that meant involved with her as well. Perhaps it was her fault for assuming that.

While she never wanted to tie him down to her unjustly, she felt that the years they spent on Mars being "together" had earned her more than a quick romp in the bed before he took off. Suddenly, she felt him pulling away again. If he didn't want a romantic relationship with her all he had to do was say so. Pretending that he loved her for the sake of their son was worse than if he just admitted that he didn't. So she pulled the plug on their relationship as lovers. She cared about her son too much to put him through the complication that was his parents' relationship. Thankfully, going back to being just close friends and partners with Zech was easier than she expected. Though, her decision had been quite a shock to the fair haired prince. For all he knew everything was fine between them, perhaps even perfect.

Then all of a sudden, out of the blue, she wanted out. He just didn't understand. However, it slowly dawned upon him, like the drips from a faucet filling a cup. For the first time, this was not about Zechs and Noin. It was about their son. Noin had always selflessly accepted whatever Zechs was willing to give. However, she could no longer be that indulgent when raising Connor. And Zechs could not be that selfish. Meeting her that day in the space port where he first met his son was supposed to confirm that he was ready to be everything he ought to be. That was their agreement. Noin would leave, and Zechs would follow when he was ready. The years trying to find himself on Mars were over because he had decided so. The ball was in his court and he completely missed it.

Zechs actually laughed at himself over his stupidity. He and Noin were partners. She had proven that more times over the years than he could count. For the first time he wanted to prove the same.

Zechs walked quietly over to Noin and gently sat next to her. She glanced at him through teary eyes.

"Zechs… I don't…" Noin efficiently wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know what you want me to say." She said with a small laugh. He could read Noin very well, but at that moment he couldn't tell if she was laughing with mirth or sarcasm. He hoped it was the former.

"Preferably 'yes.'" Zechs replied coolly. She laughed again. Mirth, thank God.

Noin placed the velvet box on the coffee table and looked back at the handsome blonde next to her.

"It's beautiful Zechs."

"I'm glad that you think so."

"Though you kind of blind-sided me." She said gently. Noin's heart was pounding in her chest. Deep inside, her girlish giddy self was threatening to bubble to the top. It would be a lie to say that she didn't want to be his wife, that she didn't want his love and affection. She had spent more than half her life being more than in love with him. Having her feelings finally returned would be possibly the best thing to happen in her life, just under having her son.

"Perhaps using Connor was a bit much." Zechs confessed.

"A little."

"He was very eloquent though."

"He is **your** son."

Zechs simply laughed. "I do have some more things to say that I didn't think Connor could reiterate. He isn't that articulate yet."

"Hmm, of course you do." Noin was used to how long winded Zechs was, especially with important decisions such as this. However her insides were screaming for him to just say it already. "You are a man of many words." She said sarcastically.

"Yes I am. So will you let me speak? You may be sitting there for a while if you don't."

"Please, say what you need to say."

Zechs resettled himself on the couch next to her. Noin didn't take it as a good sign. He had this expression on his face like he was about to confess a very personal secret. She recognized that look instantly. It rarely meant anything good.

"When I came back from Mars, I was supposed to be ready to be your partner again. This time it was just a different mission. I was supposed to be a father to Connor, and…" he paused, "a husband to you. I failed you. "

Noin's heart slowed back down to an even pace. "Zechs, no –" she started, shaking her head, trying to reassure him. He had seen her do it many times before, and had sometimes accepted her words as truth. This time he would not.

"I failed you Noin. I have failed you many times before you were always just too gracious to admit it."

Noin could only silently stare at her hands. Zechs was always the first to point out his own mistakes. She would never get used to how self deprecating he could be. Those moments made her feel awkward. Blame it on the military training. When an officer finally mans up to his mishaps, it's better to not rub it in his face by agreeing with him. Just keep your mouth shut. But this wasn't the military. This was Zechs. With him, she simply tried lessen the self inflicted mental wounds by not indulging in his personal guilt trips.

"While Connor repeated perfectly what I asked him to say, by giving you this ring I am also asking your forgiveness."

He could practically feel her cringe at his words. It wasn't the reaction that he was hoping for. In fact her entire reaction tonight was very different than what he expected. He had planned everything that he just said to her. Thinking over it, he couldn't find where he had taken a wrong turn. He was beginning to understand how his poor son felt.

"That isn't what this ring should mean Zechs." Noin stated shaking her head. Running her hands through her cropped hair, he knew that she was trying to calm herself. "This ring should mean love and commitment." She then shrugged. "Not, 'I'm sorry that I didn't love you like a husband would.'"

Dear God he was fucking up again. Zechs rubbed his brow. This was going horribly wrong.

"You are a wonderful father to Connor. He adores you. That was all I ever asked. Unless you remember it differently than I do, loving me wasn't part of the agreement. Only loving him was." She spoke so calmly. Had she predicted this? Was he really that inept at genuinely expressing himself to her?

Zechs sat stunned silent. His silence aggravated Noin's mood. The man was so frustrating. He kept taking a knuckle to the bruise that was the rejection she felt. Eventually over time she would get over him and move on to a hopefully less complicated man. Why did he need her forgiveness for something that he couldn't change? They were doing fine as friends again. Life was finally beginning to be simple. Zechs was still silent, his head in his hands. She watched his hunched shoulders as he collected his thoughts. Even though this wasn't what he had expected or wanted, she wouldn't marry him just because he gave her a stunning ring to clear his conscious. She decided to continue.

"Please don't punish yourself for not reciprocating my feelings. I love you. I always have, and I always will. But I don't expect it in return."

Zechs let out a long breath. So what **did** she expect? He wanted to ask her. Obviously taking care of Connor was mandatory, but what about her? What did she want? Flowery speech and lovely gifts had never worked on Noin, which made it so difficult for him to discuss his feelings for her. The woman was so frustrating. It was as if she still saw him as the angry confused teen ready to throw himself into battle for some sort of validation that he was truly living. Validation. Maybe that was what this was all about. Maybe he hadn't actually changed at all, his aims were just different. Perhaps he was just being selfish again…

No. No he wasn't. Zechs refused to second guess himself. He wanted her forgiveness not to make himself feel better, but because he knew it was the only way for them to move forward. She resented him; he could feel it, even when she thought that she was hiding it well. He had seen what resentment and guilt could do to people, and he would not let it happen to them. While he knew he couldn't find the right words, he had to make her understand. She had to know how he felt. Finally, he lifted his head, still not looking at her. Noin placed a hand on his forearm, but he didn't respond to it.

"You mean more to me than words can express." Every syllable struggled to escape his lips in a strained cracked voice. "I don't know what else I can say." His sharp blue eyes looked directly into her deep purple irises.

"Zechs…" Now she couldn't think of what to say. Apparently, **she** was wrong.

He pressed his hand to her cheek. Her silence unnerved him; he couldn't tell what she was thinking. They sat in a heavy quiet staring at each other. Noin could hear Zechs' even breathing.

Many years ago, in the boys' dormitory at Lake Victoria, much later than curfew, a thirteen year old Zechs Merquise told his closest friend his true identity. He relayed to her everything that he could remember from that God forsaken day when his family and home was forever taken from him. As he spoke, the young cadet Lucrezia Noin knew that this was something he had never said before, and probably would never say again. Even though they had already seen war by that age, they were still children. But in a stunning act of maturity he not only told, but showed her his true self. She did not know it then, but that was the moment that she fell in love with him. Noin would always remember the look in his eyes. His eyes had that same look now as he waited patiently for her to respond.

A small smile spread on her lips. His hand was still against her face, the thumb rubbing lightly on her cheekbone. She knew why Zechs kissed her on Mars after her long emotional confession. There was really nothing else he could do.

The sudden rush of Noin's lips on his made him jolt. After the smallest moment, however, he relaxed, pulling her against him. Oh, it had been too long since he had tasted her. He sighed against her mouth. She let out a moan in response and held his face, as if to make sure he wouldn't retreat. Not that he would. Her lips parted allowing his tongue to graze along hers. For several glorious moments they frantically gripped and pawed at each other, until their hearts slowed to a steady pounding and they could both think again.

Noin pulled away just enough to speak. "Yes."

"Hm?" Zechs closed the gap between them. After another long kiss she pulled away again.

"Yes. I forgive you." She said pressing her nose to his cheek. He smiled against hers. Their lips met again briefly.

"And yes. I will marry you." Zechs tilted his head back to look at her. A wave of relief washed over him. He was so lost in his euphoria that he hardly noticed when Noin pulled him down with her onto the couch. Shifting his legs, he placed his body over hers. His forearms slid under her shoulders for balance. Her fingers dove into his long cream colored locks, tracing patterns on his scalp. The sensation drove him crazy.

Pressed closely together, the two lovers expressed their affections in every physically way, short of peeling each other's clothes off. Noin ran her palms up the smooth muscles of Zechs's back. He responded by nuzzling her face and pulling her slightly closer to him. Every nerve in his body was tingling. This was wonderful. He heard her make a soft, sweet noise as she brushed her mouth against his. Obligingly he brought his lips to hers. Their kisses were long and slow, fulfilling both their needs for affection.

They parted for a moment, and Zechs slid his hand down her side to her thigh. Hooking his fingers behind her knee, he brought her leg up around his hip. She didn't resist. In fact, she let out a small giggle. The noise made Zechs laugh. Lucrezia Noin, top graduate at Lake Victoria (besides himself), Lieutenant of Oz, Imperial Guard of the Sanc Kingdom, Codename Fire of the Preventer Organization, and general bad ass, simply did not giggle.

"What?" She breathed in his ear. He shook his head and captured her lips again. All he could hear was their breathy moans and the fire happily crackling in the marble hearth. The series of quiet groans that Noin was emitting fueled his building passion. Perhaps he would have those lovely legs fully wrapped around him tonight after all.

"Daddy?"

Zechs and Noin literally jumped apart. The boy's father whipped around to see Connor standing in the doorway, favorite book in hand, with a mixture of confusion and disgust on his face. He had a vague idea of what they had been doing. He understood what a kiss was. But what Mommy and Daddy were doing, while it seemed very close to being a kiss, kissing it was not.

"Are you still going to read to me?" He looked at his father suspiciously.

"Yes. I will be up there in a minute." Zechs said smoothly. He didn't seem nearly as disturb by his actions as Connor was.

"Okay." The little prince said turning back towards the stairs at a painfully slow rate. His eyes flicked between his seemingly innocent father and his fairly disheveled mother. Finally he pivoted and made his way to the steps. Adults were strange, very strange indeed.

Zechs looked over his shoulder at Noin. She let out a chuckle. "Well that was embarrassing." Her lover nodded and then stood to go meet his son.

"What will we do now?" She asked.

He paused and looked back at her. "I don't understand…" He responded slowly. For a brief moment he suspected that she might be having second thoughts.

Noin stood up and came close to him. "Well I've never wanted a wedding, but I'm sure there are several people we know who will want us to have one."

"I never thought that those people had any say in the matter."

"Me neither. There is also the problem of me living in an apartment that I am rather fond of."

"I did buy this nice home with the full intention of my family living in it."

"That was quite an assumption." She wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

"I was fairly confident in it," he paused, "except for a few moments ago. You had me worried."

"I'm sorry." She pressed her still love swollen lips to his.

"Well, I didn't make myself entirely clear." He said against her mouth, gently taking her into his arms.

"Zechs."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

He chuckled and obeyed. His lips parted allowing her silky tongue to enter again. Slim fingers intertwined in his flaxen locks. Their breath mixed as they exhale simultaneously. Lips moving in a slow steady rhythm, the two lovers let their minds go blank as they focused solely on the other's kiss.

"Daddy!" Connor groaned loudly from the steps out of view. Zechs tore his mouth away from Noin's, blinking a bit until he was fully back in reality.

"I am coming right up." He called up. "I was just asking your mother if she wanted to help me read that story to you."

"Oh…" The boy responded. Zechs could imagine the wheels turning in his son's brain as he considered the proposition. "Okay!" He decided merrily. Zechs and Noin could hear his little feet patter all the way to his room.

Zechs raised his eyebrows at Noin who merely grinned. "You should go up there and get him started. I'll be up in a minute." He told her.

Noin rolled her eyes and gracefully undid herself from his embrace.

"I believe he specifically asked for you." Noin retorted. She crossed her arms and looked her future husband square in the eye. Her stance firm, she was prepared to challenge him. They stared at each other in silence. Honestly, what else did the man need to do? Reading a bedtime story only took a few minutes anyway.

Then as if on cue they heard, "Mommy?"

Zechs grinned victoriously. Noin swore that if she found him checking his emails, he would regret it. She strode smoothly around the corner and up the stairs. Zechs stood aimlessly in the middle of the living room listening to her walk above him. Despite the happiness he felt only a few moments ago, he was emotionally drained. Something akin to and stronger than satisfaction sank into his heart. Not everything had gone exactly to plan tonight but the results were none the less gratifying.

After picking up the tea cups from the coffee table and placing them in the sink, he place the pillows that had gotten thrown off during his and Noin's little make out session back onto the couch. Once the decorative cushions where back where they should be he put out the fire, making a mental note to clean out the ashes in the morning. If he took any longer, he was fairly sure that his wife and son would come barging down demanding his presence at tonight's bedtime story book reading.

Casually he climbed the stairs and heard Noin's voice faintly as he reached the top. She was making voices to coincide with the character of the story. He would never, **ever** tell her, but he found her "ogre" impression very cute.

Noin and Conner were comfortably lying on Connor's bed when Zechs reached the doorway. They were reading by the light of the dragon shaped lamp of the bedside table. The boy beamed at his father as he entered. Scooting over to make more room, the tot gestured for the man to sit on the bed with them. Zechs couldn't refuse such an offer.

A little bit after officially taking over the role of the "ogre," Zechs felt Connor's head relax against his chest. Apparently the deep rumbling of his voice and the even up and down movement of his chest as he breathed had lulled the young boy into sleep. His eyes met Noin's and she gave a small nod. As gently as he could, Zechs removed himself from under his son, and place the child's head on one of the many pillows. The boy's mother also stood from the bed and walked around it next to Zechs. By his side, she looked down at their son lovingly and then looked up at her lover. He got the impression that she wanted to say something, but there were no words for a moment like this. Instead he lifted his hand and stroked along her temple, watching the lamplight dancing softly on her dark hair.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
